SALAH
by lalamardi
Summary: [Songfict] Kucinta kamu, bukan berarti ku tak mendua. Sayang kau nilai aku salah.. SoonHoon X SEVENTEEN X Meanie
1. Chapter 1

**SALAH**

 **.**

 **Two Shoot or Three Shoot?**

 **.**

 **Songfict(?)**

Entahlah kalian bisa menetukan sendiri ini songfict atau hanya cerita biasa hhe

 **.**

 **Boy X Boy**

 **.**

 **Kwon Soonyoung X Lee Jihoon**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Huffftttthhhh….._

Lagi lagi hanya hembusan nafas yang terdengar dalam 3 jam terakhir. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain menunggu kekasihnya yang sedari tadi belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kepulangan nya.

Kwon Soonyoung.

Bisa gila ia jika hanya terus menunggu dalam diam, jadi ia bangun dan memutuskan untuk menuju balkon, mungkin dari sini ia bisa melihat kekasihnya jalan menuju apartement mereka.

Dan Ya.

Soonyoung melihatnya, melihat kekasihnya pulang dan menuju apartment mereka, tapi lagi lagi kekasihnya tidak pulang sendiri, kekasihnya pulang bersama dengan seseorang yang bahkan dalam kegelapan sekalipun Soonyoung dapat mengenali sosok tersebut. Sangat Soonyoung 'kenal'.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang"

Jihoon mendapati keadaan apartement nya dalam keadaan gelap ' _mungkin ia sudah tidur'_ batinnya. Segera ia melepaskan sepatu dan mengganti dengan sandal rumah lalu menuju ke kamar untuk melihat apakah tebakkannya benar atau salah bahwa "ia" sudah tidur. Dan tebakkannya benar bahwa "ia" sudah tidur, didekati sosok tersebut dan jihoon berbisik dalam hati ' _Mianhae.. ini sudah kesekian kalinya dan aku tidak tau kapan ini akan berakhir, tapi percayalah bahwa kau yang benar-benar aku cintai'._ Setelahnya ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri dan menyusul "ia" ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

 _Tok…tok…tok…_

Terlihat namja tinggi ragu untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan tapi tetap mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Masuk"

"Hyung", sapa namja tinggi tersebut dengan hanya menunjukkan kepalanya saja dari balik pintu, sungguh ia masih ragu atau mungkin. Takut?

"Oh Mingu-ya, ada apa?"

"Hyung, masalah tadi malam—" Mingyu menunduk sambil berjalan masuk.

"Tak apa Mingyu-ya, aku sudah berulang kali bilang tak apa, lakukan yang aku perintahkan dan ikuti semua kemauan Jihoon", potong orang tersebut sambil pura-pura sibuk dengan berbagai dokumen di atas mejanya. Ia selalu seperti ini, pura pura sibuk jika Mingyu datang dan melaporkan apa saja yang telah namja tinggi itu lakukan. Bukan karena ia tidak peduli dengan semua penjelasan Mingyu, hanya saja setiap Mingyu datang melapor ia selalu merasakan sakit lagi. Sakit yang sudah ia terima selama 2 bulan belakangan ini.

"Tapi Soonyoung hyung, bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan kekasihmu jalan dengan lelaki lain? kau sudah mengetahuinya tapi kau tetap mengizinkannya walaupun kau tau lelaki itu aku dan kau yang memerintahkan nya langsung, tidak kah ini semua keterlaluan? Tidak kah aku terlihat jahat jalan dibelakangmu dengan kekasihmu, kekasih atasanku sendiri? Aku tidak mengerti, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu dan jihoon hyung?"

"Aku yang memintamu melakukan ini semua Mingyu-ya, kau hanya perlu ikuti perintahku dan menjalankannya, kau memang tau bagaimana perjalanan cintaku dengan jihoon tapi bisakah masalah kali ini hanya aku dan jihoon saja yang tau?" – _karena aku juga tidak tau bagaimana menjelaskannya padamu mingyu-ya._

Ya dia Kwon Soonyoung, kekasih dari Lee Jihoon. Hubungan yang sudah berjalan hampir 3 tahun lamanya kini bagaikan sudah berada diujung tanduk. Kenapa? Entahlah, Soonyoung sendiri yang menjalani tidak tau, bukan karena Soonyoung bodoh tidak menyadari perubahan Jihoon dalam 2 bulan terakhir ini tapi karena Soonyoung tau seperti apa Jihoon, Jihoon-nya lagi dalam masa bimbang atau mungkin ragu setelah pernyataan Soonyoung 2 bulan lalu.

Dan Kim Mingyu sebagai bawahan dari Soonyoung merasa gila dengan atasannya sendiri. Bukannya Mingyu tidak tau bahwa hubungan atasannya itu sedang memburuk dan bukannya Mingyu tidak mau membantu hanya saja, dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Dia bahkan belum menjelaskan sama sekali masalah ini dengan kekasihnya bahwa dia adalah selingkuhan dari kekasih atasannya sendiri, Mingyu tidak bodoh kalau semua ini bisa jadi salah paham nantinya antara dia dan kekasihnya, tapi biarlah mungkin nanti dia akan meminta Soonyoung untuk menjelaskan masalah ini pada kekasihnya, karena Soonyoung yang memberi perintah padanya dan lagi mingyu yang notabene nya bawahan yang paling dekat dengan soonyoung sangat tau bagaimana hubungan Jihoon dan Soonyoung berjalan selama hampir 3 tahun ini.

.

.

.

Terlihat 3 namja sedang duduk di kantin kampus, mata kuliah mereka semua sudah selesai dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang jadi mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang di kantin.

"Jihoon-ah" panggil Jeonghan, sahabat Jihoon yang duduk didepan Jihoon namun panggilan nya tidak digubris oleh namja mungil tersebut.

"Lee Jihoon? Kau melamun lagi?" kini giliran Wonwoo, namun Jihoon tetap tidak bergeming, tubuhnya disini namun raga nya entah kemana.

Wonwoo yang duduk disebelah Jihoon menepuk pundak namja mungil tersebut, barulah Jihoon sadar bahwa lagi lagi dia melamun dan mengabaikan panggilan kedua sahabatnya.

"Ya?" . Ia merutuki dirinya yang bersikap seperti ini, bukan tanpa alasan seorang Lee Jihoon melamun kalau bukan lagi bertengkar dengan kekasihnya -Soonyoung, namun sekarang Jihoon lagi dalam masa yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti ada apa dengan dirinya. Bukan ia tidak percaya dengan kedua sahabatnya hanya saja ia merasa sulit untuk menjelaskan satu hal ini, jadi biarkan ia pendam sendiri.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Seperti biasa" . Uugghh Jihoon benci situasi seperti ini, situasi dimana sahabatnya yang kena imbas masalahnya.

"Yasudah, Jeonghan hyung kau juga seperti biasa kan?"

"Ya Wonwoo-ya"

Setelah kepergian Wonwoo, Jeonghan yang memang merasakan perubahan pada sahabat mungilnya itu berusaha menanyakan masalah apa yang sedang Jihoon hadapi kali ini.

"Jihoon-ah, ada apa denganmu? Kau sudah sering melamun dalam 2 bulan ini, aku tau kau sedang ada masalah dengan Soonyoung. Tidakkah tau berniat untuk bercerita padaku atau Wonwoo?".

"Tidak hyung, aku dan Soonyong baik-baik saja." Elak Jihoon

"Benarkah? Tapi wajahmu tidak mengatakan demikian". Jeonghan tau bahwa masalah yang sedang dialami oleh Jihoon kali ini adalah masalah yang cukup rumit, terlihat dari bagaimana Jihoon mengelak dan tidak mau bercerita kepada nya.

"Benar, aku dan Soonyung baik-baik saja, aku hanya sedikit bertengkar dengannya namun kurasa dalam waktu dekat ini kami akan segera kembali seperti biasa." Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan Jihoon mencoba memberi penjelasan pada Jeonghan bahwa masalahnya kali ini benar-benar tidak ingin diceritakan pada siapapun.

.

.

.

 _Drrttt…drrttt…drrttt…_

Mingyu yang sedang membereskan meja kerja nya berhenti dan melihat siapa yang menelpon dirinya. Namun setelah melihat nama penelpon, tubuh Mingyu menegang, keringat sudah mengucur di dahinya, lidahnya kelu, dan pergerakan tanganya seperti robot hanya untuk sekedar mengangkat telpon tersebut.

 _Wonnie hyung calling_

"Yeoboseyo, Mingyu-ya"

"Yeo-yeoboseo hyung" jantung Mingyu berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Kau sudah pulang? Bisakah kau menjemputku? Aku ada dikampus dengan Jeonghan hyung, sebentar lagi ia akan dijemput oleh Seungcheol hyung, Jihoon sudah pulang duluan. Bisakah kau menjemput—"

"Aku tidak bisa hyung, aku memang sudah pulang tapi Soonyung hyung memberiku 'pekerjaan tambahan' yang harus segera kuselesaikan" potong Mingyu dengan cepat. Ia bagaikan kehilangan akal sehatnya, ia sendiri tidak tau apa yang ia bicarakan.

"Ahh.. begitukah? 2 bulan ini kau sibuk sekali Mingyu-ya, aku merindukamu." Wonwoo mengatakan hal yang jujur. Sudah 2 bulan ini kekasihnya sangat sibuk entah apa yang dikerjakannya dan apa yang dikasih Soonyoung untuk dikerjakan oleh kekasihnya, Wonwoo tidak tahu. Yang ia tau hanya dirinya begitu merindukan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu hyung, tapi kerjaan ku banyak sekali, kalau ada waktu akan aku kabari dan kita akan pergi berkencan." Matilah kau Kim Mingyu.

Selalu seperti ini, setiap Wonwoo menelpon hanya untuk sekedar meminta Mingyu menjemputnya Mingyu tidak bisa. Ia berbohong akan kesibukannya, padahal semenjak 2 bulan lalu Mingyu hanya dikasih dua atau tiga file untuk disalin nya kedalam komputer kantor, selebihnya Mingyu menjalani tugas yang diberikan oleh Soonyoung.

Kencan dengan Jihoon.

"Yasudah, selamat bekerja Mingyu-ya, jangan terlalu lelah dan istirahatlah yang cukup. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Wonwoo

"Aku juga mencintaimu hyung." – _sangat hyung. Mianhae….._

.

.

.

 _CUP_

"Mianhae hyung, kau sudah lama menunggu ya?" dikecup kepala namja mungil tersebut.

"Tidak Mingyu-ya, mungkin baru sekitar 10 menit aku duduk." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum melihat kedatangan Mingyu.

Oh ini adalah tugas tambahan Mingyu dari Soonyoung. Ya, kencan dengan Jihoon. Kencan yang mereka lakukan tidak telalu banyak hanya sekedar makan dan berbelanja, selebihnya mereka hanya akan duduk disebuah taman dan bercerita apapun yang mereka lakukan hari ini.

"Setelah makan, kau ingin kemana Jihoon hyung?"

"Kita ke taman seperi biasa saja Mingyu-ya, ini belum terlalu sore untuk jalan-jalan di taman." Jawabnya dengan penuh semangat, oh lihatlah perbedaan seorang Lee Jihoon dalam beberapa jam lalu, saat dikampus ia hanya melamun dan menjawab seperluanya ketika kedua sahabatnya bertanya namun sangat berbeda saat bersama Mingyu sore ini.

"Baiklah kita ke taman." Mingyu ikut tersenyun sambil mengelus kepala Jihoon dengan lembut.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, Soonyoung yang saat itu baru selesai menyelesaikan pekerjaannya keluar dari ruang kerja nya menuju dapur, 2 jam dihabiskannya di ruang kerja untuk menandatangani dokumen yang menumpuk. Ia mengambil air dingin dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas lalu membawa gelas tersebut ke depan tv, ia menyalakan tv mencari acara yang bagus. Namun ketika ia menyadari dirinya hanya sendiri di dalam apartement, ia berdiri dan menuju balkon. Alasannya? Tentu saja melihat kalau kalau kekasihnya sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju apartement mereka, apalagi yang bisa Soonyoung lakukan kalau kekasihnya itu belum pulang?

Entah karena ikatan batin yang kuat pada Jihoon atau hanya kebetulan, , ia melihat Jihoon sedang dalam perjalanan pulang bersama Mingyu.

Dilihatnya jam yang baru menunjukkan angka 9 malam. _Tumben sekali?_ –batin Soonyong.

Tumben? Iyaa tumben Jihoon nya pulang pada pukul 9 malam, biasanya Soonyoung akan mati bosan menunggu Jihoon yang terkadang pulang hingga pukul 12 malam.

Merasa Jihoon sudah tidak terlihat dan mungkin sudah menaikki lift, Soonyoung kembali ke depan tv dan berpura pura tidak tau kalau Jihoon sedang jalan menuju apartemen mereka.

"Aku pula—" Jihoon menghentikan perkataannya ketika dilihat Soonyoung sedang berada di depan tv

"—ng." – _Tumben sekali? –_ batin Jihoon

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Soonyoung yang hanya sekilas melihat Jihoon nya sedang berganti sandal rumah.

"Hmm." Hanya itu yang bisa Jihoon katakan, karena sejujurnya ia kaget dan mungkin. Takut? Kaget karena Soonyoung sudah keluar dari ruang kerjanya lebih cepat dan takut ketahuan kalau ia baru saja jalan dan pulang bersama Mingyu?

"Tumben kau sudah pulang jam segini?" Soonyoung langsung bertanya, karena hanya itulah yang ada didalam fikiran nya saat ini dan ia benar benar ingin tau apa yang menjadi alasan Jihoon pulang lebih sore.

"Kau aneh, aku pulang sore kau bertanya. Tumben? Lalu kalau aku pulang malam kau akan bertanya. Darimana saja?"

"Aku hanya bertanya Lee Jihoon." Oh ayolahh Soonyoung hanya bertanya, dan begitukah jawaban dari Jihoon?

"Pertanyaanmu tidak masuk akal Kwon, kau pasti tau kemana aku pergi kalau bukan kuliah. Sudahlah aku lelah, bicara denganmu tidak akan ada ujungnya." Pergi Jihoon menuju kamar mereka, namun belum sampai Jihoon berjalan jauh,

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu Jihoon-ah." Ucap Soonyoung final, cukup sudah selama 2 bulan yang mereka lakukan hanya bertengkar dan bertengkar. Soonyoung lelah dan mungkin Jihoon juga lelah dengan semua ini, makanya malam ini Soonyoung memutuskan untuk membicarakan ini semua.

"Aku lelah Soonyoung-ah, bisakah kita berbicara besok saja?" Jihoon berbicara tanpa balik menghadap Soonyoung. Selalu seperti ini, Jihoon seakan-akan menghindar saat Soonyoung menginginkan berbicara. Dan Jihoon lagi-lagi berbohong dengan mengatakan ia lelah, ia hanya tidak ingin dalam keadaan dimana ia akan terpojok dan kalah kalau sudah bicara dengan Soonyoung. Namun sedalam-dalamnya Jihoon menyembunyikan apapun Soonyoung akan tau, dan bahkan masalah perselingkuhannya Jihoon rasa Soonyoung sudah tau, tapi biarlah ia hanya ingin benar benar menghindari situasi seperti ini.

"Jangan berbohong Jihoon-ah, kau hanya tidak mau ada didalam situasi seperti ini _–tuh kan,_ kemari dan kita bicarakan kembali. Kita harus saling terbuka, apa yang kau inginkan dan apa yang ku inginkan. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak mau dalam situasi seperti ini terus, tapi aku yang bertanggungjawab atas hubungan kita. Kalau kau tidak mau aku yang akan memaksa. Kemari Lee Jihoon." Jawab Soonyoung yang sama, tidak menghadap Jihoon.

Jihoon mendekat dan duduk disebelah Soonyoung, diambil remot dan dimatikan tv tersebut.

"Baik, kita hadapi malam ini. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Soonyoung-ah?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Dudududuuuu~~~~

Kira-kira apa yaa yang mau Soonyoung bicarain sama Jihoon?

ANNYEONGGGGG  
aku author baruuu, ff perdana aku  
kalian bisa panggil aku Boo, entah karena Boo Seungkwan bias aku atau gimana/gaada kaitannya/ tapi aku suka dipanggil Boo panggil aku Boo yaa/maksa/

Sebenarnya aku bikin ini terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu tapi aku rasa malah melenceng dan tidak sesuai, maafkan aku sebagai pemula/bow/

Menurut kalian, dilanjut atau dihapus aja?

Mohon review nya yaaaa.

GOMAWOOOO


	2. Chapter 2

**SALAH**

 **.**

 **Two Shoot or Three Shoot?**

 **.**

 **Songfict(?)**

Entahlah kalian bisa menetukan sendiri ini songfict atau hanya cerita biasa hhe

 **.**

 **Boy X Boy**

 **.**

 **Kwon Soonyoung X Lee Jihoon**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baik, kita hadapi malam ini. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Soonyoung-ah?"

Jihoon berusaha menguatkan dirinya dan hatinya sendiri untuk menghadapi ini, ia juga sadar apa yang sudah ia lakukan selama dua bulan ini keterlaluan tapi saat ia ingat kembali apa penyebab ia berubah dalam dua bulan ini ia merasa kesal lagi.

.

.

.

 _Flashback On_

" _Jihoon-ah, bisakah kita bicara?" Tanya Soonyoung saat ia rasa mungkin waktu yang tepat untuk menyampaikan ini –lagi._

" _Ya Soonyoung-ah, ada apa?"_

" _Kau tau kan sudah berapa lama kita menjalani hubungan ini? Tidakkah kau berfikir kita harus melangkah ke arah yang lebih serius?"_

 _Jihoon tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui maksud pembicaraan Soonyoung, berkali-kali Soonyoung bicara secara tidak langsung masalah ini, namun tidak terlalu Jihoon tanggapi karena menurut Jihoon, Soonyoung hanya bergurau. Tapi setelah melihat Soonyoung bicara dengan serius tadi, JIhoon jadi merasa bahwa kali ini Sonnyoung serius._

" _Kau membicarakan ini lagi?" Jawab Jihoon dengan malas, ia fikir Soonyoung sudah lupa dengan masalah ini,_

" _Kalau kau tidak ingin aku membicarakan ini lagi, jawablah pertanyaan ku JIhoon-ah. aku ingin kita meni—"_

" _Menikah? Kau ingin kita menikah? Kau fikir hanya dirimu saja yang ingin menikah? Aku juga mau. Tapi bisakah untuk saat ini jangan hanya itu yang kau fikirkan? Kita masih muda Soonyoung-ah, masih banyak hal yang dapat kita lakukan sebelum menikah. Aku menghargaimu yang bertanggungjawab atas diriku dan hubungan ini, tapi Soonyoung-ah aku mohon mengertilah kalau aku tidak ingin semua nya terburu-buru." Jawab Jihoon mencoba memberi pengertian pada Soonyoung walaupun Jihoon tau ini sudah yang berulang kali, dan pada akhirnya Soonyoung hanya akan menanyakan hal yang sama padanya._

" _Apa yang membuatmu merasa belum siap Jihoon-ah? Kau takut? Kau ragu padaku?" inilah yang seharusnya Soonyoung tanyakan pada JIhoon selama ini, selama Jihoon-nya masih tetap menolak untuk menikah._

" _Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi Jihoon-ah? Kau sudah lelah dengan hubungan ini? Kau sudah mendapatkan yang lain? aku rasa selama tiga tahun ini sudah cukup untuk kita saling mengenal, tapi mungkin aku salah, aku masih belum tau bagaimana dirimu Jihoon-ah, apa yang ada dipikiranmu aku masih belum bisa mengerti" ucap Soonyoung final, lelah sudah ia dengan Jihoon yang terus seperti ini._

 _PLAK_

" _Kau berkata seperti itu padaku Soonyoung-ah?" kesal Jihoon, sampai tanpa sadar ia menampar Soonyoung._

" _Kau berani meragukan cintaku hanya karena aku belum ingin untuk menikah?"_

" _Untuk apa aku bertahan selama ini kalau aku tidak mencintaimu Soonyoung-ah? UNTUK APA? Untuk apa aku bertahan selama ini dengan dirimu yang selalu mempertahankan ego mu, mengambil keputusan sendiri tanpa bertanya dulu padaku, untuk apa aku bertahan dengamu yang hanya mementingkan diri sendiri. Kau jahat padaku Soonyoung-ah. Untuk apa kalau bukan karena aku mencintaimu." bentak Jihoon. Pecah sudah tangis dan kekesalan yang selama ini ia tahan, tidak percaya akan apa yang keluar dari mulut Soonyoung, dan untuk pertama kalinya Soonyoung bertanya seperti itu, menanyakan apakah Jihoon sudah tidak mencintainya lagi? Meragukan cintanya? Dan secara tidak langsung apakah Soonyoung menuduh Jihoon selingkuh darinya? Tentu saja TIDAK. Tidak ada lagi lelaki lain selain Soonyoung yang ada dihatinya._

" _Salahkah aku yang hanya ingin merasakan kebebasan lebih lama Soonyoung-ah? Salahkah aku yang hanya ingin mendapatkan lebih banyak teman? Salahkah aku—" Tanya Jihoon, bukannya ia merasa terkurung selama ini berpacaran dengan Soonyoung hanya saja Soonyoung yang terlalu protect terhadap dirinya._

" _Salah Jihoon-ah, Salah." Potong Soonyoung, sejujurnya ia tidak tega melihat Jihoon-nya seperti ini, tapi ia rasa ini adalah cara yang paling benar untuk membuat Jihoon mengerti –ohh tidakkah kau sadar Soonyoung dengan cara seperti ini lah yang dapat berakibat fatal untuk hubungan kalian?_

" _Salah? Aku salah Soonyoung-ah?" jawab Jihoon kaget_

" _Ya. Kau salah karena kau ingin kebebasan yang lebih lama, dan kau salah karena kau ingin mempunyai teman yang lebih banyak. Tidakkah Seungcheol Hyung, Jeonghan Hyung dan Wonwoo cukup untukmu? Aku tau kau tidak bisa bertemu dengan banyak orang, dan kurasa mereka sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjadi temanmu JIhoon." Jawab Soonyoung yang terus mempertahankan ego nya._

" _kau jahat Soonyoung-ah, KAU JAHAT." Jawab Jihoon dengan tangisan yang semakin menjadi, inilah akhirnya yang mereka dapatkan kalau membicarakan tentang pernikahan, tidak menemukan hasil yang ada hanya menyakiti Jihoon –karena merasa Soonyoung tidak dapat mengerti dirinya dan membuat Jihoon terpojok. Jihoon rasa untuk yang kali ini cukup sudah Soonyoung menyakitinya, pembicaraan ini hanya akan mempersulit hubungan mereka dan Jihoon tidak ingin kata-kata yang membuatnya pisah dengan Soonyoung nanti terucap dari mulutnya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi pembicaraan ini dan memilih pergi untuk tidur._

" _Dan untuk pertanyaanmu yang terakhir, apakah aku sudah mendapatkan yang lain? jawabanku adalah YA, aku sudah mendapatkan yang lain yang dapat lebih mengertiku, memberiku kebebasan dan memberikanku banyak teman. Tidak sepertimu Soonyoung." Jawab JIhoon dingin, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidur dikamar lain –tidak dikamar mereka. Mungkin dengan pisah sementara bisa mendinginkan otak mereka masing-masing._

 _Soonyoung tau kalau Jihoon berbohong, Jihoon-nya bukan orang yang dapat bergaul dengan orang yang baru dikenal apalagi untuk bisa perpaling pada lelaki lain._

' _Mianhae… kebohongan yang ini adalah kebohongan terbesar. Kau tau aku tidak akan melakukan hal gila itu Soonyoung-ah, kau tau bahwa hanya kau yang kucintai. Tapi apabila dengan berbohong seperti ini bisa menyadarkanmu dan meruntuhkan ego mu, akan aku lakukan dan jangan pernah lagi kau bilang bahwa aku SALAH'. –jihoon_

' _Mianhae… aku hanya ingin kau menjadi milik ku seutuhnya Jihoon-ah, aku fikir sudah cukup pekerjaan yang ku dapatkan sekarang untuk menjadi seorang suami, untuk menafkahimu dan untuk anak kita nanti, aku hanya tidak ingin seperti ini terus Jihoon-ah, bukannya aku tidak bahagia menjalani hubungan ini. Aku bahagia, tapi aku akan sangat bahagia kalau kita menikah. Maafkan aku yang terus mempertahankan ego ku dan mengertilah bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu'. –soonyoung_

 _Flashback Off_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"dua bulan, kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Soonyoung dengan tenang, ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Jihoon sudah berkepala dingin untuk diajak berbicara masalah pernikahan lagi.

"Ya, mungkin." Jawab Jihoon seadanya, karena ia sedang menyiapkan tenaga kalau kalau ia meledak seperti dua bulan lalu.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena sudah banyak menyakitimu terlebih pada dua bulan lalu, aku sungguh tidak bermaksud seperti itu padamu, aku hanya ingin kau mengerti, tapi aku sadar bahwa aku menggunakan cara yang salah. Maafkan aku Jihoon-ah." Soonyoung berkata sambil menatap mata Jihoon dan mengenggam tangan Jihoon, tangan yang selama dua bulan ini hanya dapat ia rasakan dalam beberapa detik karena Jihoon yang melepaskannya terlebih dahulu, sekarang ia bisa merasakannya lagi.

"Ya." Hanya itu jawaban Jihoon, karena sejujurnya Jihoon juga masih binggung apa yang harus ia katakan pada Soonyoung, jadi ia memutuskan untuk diam dan membiarkan Soonyoung yang menjelaskan semua nya, dan mungkin Jihoon akan bicara kalau ia rasa perlu.

"Kau ingin bicara sesuatu sebelum aku bicara?" Tanya Soonyoung dan hanya dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Jihoon

"Baiklah, dengarkan aku baik-baik Jihoon-ah." Soonyoung mencoba memulai dengan terus mengenggam tangan dan menatap Jihoon,

"Aku mencintaimu Jihoon-ah. Kau tau itu, karena aku mencintaimu makanya aku ingin secepatnya membuatmu menjadi milik ku seutuhnya, aku tau mungkin itu adalah alasan klasik tapi kalau ada kata lain yang dapat menggambarkan perasaan ku padamu, beritahu aku Jihoon-ah. Maaf karena aku terus mempertahankan ego ku, dan juga karena ayah dan ibu Jihoon-ah. Karena ayah dan ibu yang sudah menanyakan hal ini padaku berulang kali, kapan aku akan menikahimu? Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau terburu-buru dengan pernikahan, tapi setelah kupikir mungkin ayah dan ibu ada benarnya bahwa aku harus segera menikahimu. Terlebih setelah hyung menikah dan memilih untuk menetap di luar negeri, ayah dan ibu segera menanyakan soal pernikahan padaku, aku juga tentu saja belum siap karena memikirkanmu yang masih kuliah dan aku yang baru saja menggantikan ayah di perusahaan. Tapi sekali lagi bahwa perkataan ayah dan ibu ada benarnya, dan untuk masalah kebebasanmu dan teman, aku memang hanya akan membuatmu berdiam dirumah setelah kita menikah dengan kau yang masih tetap kuliah, aku yang akan kerja mencari uang dan menafkahimu, untuk teman aku rasa perkataanku waktu itu benar kalau Seungcheol Hyung, Jeonghan Hyung dan Wonwoo sudah cukup untuk menjadi temanmu, karena untuk apa kau mencari teman baru kalau kau hanya akan berada dirumah terus Jihoon-ah."

Jihoon kaget, tentu saja. Ia tidak pernah tau kalau pernikahan ini juga sebenarnya keinginan orang tua Soonyoung yang tinggal dekat dengan mereka –karena orang tua Jihoon ada di Busan. Jihoon tidak ingin mengecewakan orang tua Soonyoung yang sudah seperti orang tuanya sendiri selama ia ada disini, tapi ia tetap tidak ingin menikah untuk saat ini. Haruskan ia sendiri yang bicara pada ayah dan ibu Soonyoung? Tidak. Ia tau bagaimana orang tua Soonyoung yang selalu menetapkan pendirian nya jika sudah menginginkan sesuatu, seperti itu pula lah Soonyoung yang sifatnya sama dengan orang tua nya.

"ayah dan ibu? Kau tidak pernah memberitahu ku kalau ini keinginan ayah dan ibumu Soonyoung. Dan apa-apaan kau ini, hanya mereka yang menjadi teman ku sudah cukup? Kau gila? Kau tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana menjadi seorang mahasiswa? Oh ayolah Soonyoung, aku banyak menjalani organisasi, aku akan bertemu dengan banyak orang dan pastinya aku harus banyak mencari teman."

"Oke masalah teman akan aku pikirkan Jihoon-ah, dan untuk masalah ayah dan ibu aku rasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya padamu, selama ini aku hanya mengajakmu menikah tanpa mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya, aku tau kau kesal dengan alasan seadanya yang aku katakan padamu, tapi tetap saja alasan itu benar bahwa aku mencintaimu dan ingin kau menjadi milik ku seutuhnya namun dibalik itu semua ada alasan yang paling benar, yaitu ayah dan ibu ku yang ingin kita secepatnya menikah."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ku? Bagaimana dengan orang tua ku?" Tanya Jihoon yang sebenarnya sudah mulai emosi. Inilah hal yang tidak pernah Jihoon suka dari Soonyoung yang selalu mengambil keputusan seenaknya tidak peduli Jihoon suka atau tidak. Dan yang paling Jihoon benci adalah Soonyoung yang selalu mementingkan ego nya diatas segala-galanya. Jihoon sebenarnya juga binggung, apa yang membuat ia begitu mencintai laki-laki ini?

"Aku sudah menemui mereka, dan tentu saja mereka menyetujui aku segera menikahimu. Sekarang tinggal kau Jihoon-ah, kau masih mau menolak?"

"Aku akan menghubungi ayah dan ibu ku, beri aku waktu sedikit lagi Soonyoung-ah." Jawab Jihoon dengan lemah, ia sedikit kaget dengan semua yang sudah Soonyoung lakukan termasuk menghubungi kedua orang tuanya dan meminta restu mereka. Dan Soonyoung yang mendengar jawaban Jihoon hanya dapat menghela nafas berat, ia fikir malam ini ia hanya akan mendengar JIhoon menjawab YA karena ia sudah memberikan alasan sebenarnya, tapi ternyata seperti ini lagi yang ia dapatkan.

"Baiklah, dan satu lagi yang ingin kusampaikan padamu,,," Soonyoung dengan sengaja memotong perkataannya sampai ia dapat melihat Jihoon menatap nya dan menanti apa selanjutnya, tapi Soonyoung malah memajukan wajahnya dan mendekati Jihoon, dikecup nya bibir JIhoon yang sudah sangat ia rindukan, hanya sekedar mengecup tidak lebih, karena ia tau Jihoon tidak akan membalas nya.

"Bisakah kau selesaikan hubungan antara dirimu dan mingyu?". Tanya Soonyoung dengan lembut tepat pada saat ia melepaskan bibirnya dan hanya memberi jarak beberapa cm di depan Jihoon.

DEG

Jihoon beku seketika, ia sangat kaget dengan Soonyoung yang sudah mengetahui perbuatan nya selama ini, memang Jihoon sudah antisipasi kalau Soonyoung mengetahui hubungannya dengan MIngyu, tapi JIhoon tidak tau kalau Soonyoung akan mengetahuinya secepat ini.

"Kau—" jujur Jihoon tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakana.

"Aku tau semuanya sayang, aku tau dan bukannya aku tidak ingin menghentikanmu tapi karena aku rasa memang benar yang kau katakan waktu itu, kau butuh orang yang bisa mengertimu, yang bisa memberimu kebebasan dan memberimu banyak teman. Tapi semua nya sudah kelewat batas Jihoon-ah, aku sudah tidak bisa terima meskipun aku tau bahkan aku yang menyuruh Mingyu untuk terus mengikuti kemuanmu, jadi sebelum ada yang lebih tersakiti dari padaku lebih baik selesaikan Jihoon-ah, hentikan semuanya."

"s-siapa?" sebenarnya JIhoon benar-benar tidak siap untuk mendengar siapa yang lebih tersakiti dari pada Soonyoung, entah ia hanya merasa akan menjadi sangat jahat dan sangat bersalah setelah mendengar nama yang akan Soonyoung sebut.

"Kau tidak tau?" Hahh.. Inilah yang Soonyoung khawatirkan bahwa Jihoon tidak tau kalau Mingyu sudah mempunyai kekasih. Soonyoung tentu saja sudah mengatakan pada Mingyu untuk memberitahu Jihoon kalau ia sudah punya kekasih pada saat pertama kali Jihoon mulai dekat dengan Mingyu, tapi ternyata Mingyu tidak memberitahu Jihoon dan tetap menjalani ini sampai sekarang. Memang belum lama tapi ayolah mana ada yang mau kekasihmu selingkuh dan kau tidak mengetahuinya? Terlebih hubungan ini dengan orang-orang terdekat kalian.

Dan pertanyaan Soonyoung hanya dijawab dengan Jihoon yang diam, sungguh ia tak sanggup mendengar nama itu dan seketika banyak pertanyaan yang ada dipikiran Jihoon seperti, 'Mingyu sudah mempunyai kekasih? Siapa? Kenapa ia tidak pernah bilang selama ini padaku? Apa aku sudah merebut Mingyu dari kekasihnya? Mengapa Mingyu menyembunyikan ini semua dari ku?' Dan rasanya kepala JIhoon ingin pecah karena banyaknya pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan ke Mingyu.

"Aku fikir kau sudah tau dan sudah bertemu dengannya sebelum semua ini terjadi Jihoon-ah, iyaa Mingyu memang banyak berubah setelah kembali dari sana, kau pasti tidak bisa mengenali Mingyu dengan benar. Mingyu adalah kekasih Wonwoo."

Dengan seketika mata Jihoon membola dan menatap Soonyoung dalam mencari sebuah kebohongan didalamnya, tapi tidak Jihoon temukan. Ini kah ia? Seorang Lee JIhoon? Sahabat Jeon Wonwoo? Sungguh ia tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa Mingyu adalah kekasih sahabatnya sendiri, Wonwoo.

Jihoon menangis sejadi-jadinya, ia sangat amat merasa jahat dan bersalah pada Wonwoo, bagaimana ia bisa sebodoh ini tidak mengetahui bahwa ia sudah berselingkuh dibelakang sahabatnya sendiri. Ia benar-benar merutuki dirinya sendiri saat ini hingga rasanya ingin sekali ia loncat dari lantai 14 apartement nya ini. Dan Soonyoung yang melihat nya, segera membawa Jihoon kedalam pelukannya, membiarkan semua rasa bersalah Jihoon hilang malam ini sehingga esok hari ia dan Jihoon bisa bertemu dengan Mingyu dan Wonwoo untuk menjelaskan semua masalah ini.

' _Wonwoo-ya, ini kah aku? Lee Jihoon sahabatmu? Ahh atau aku sudah tidak pantas disebut sebagai sahabatmu? . Aku sungguh tidak tau Wonwoo-ya bahwa Mingyu adalah kekasihmu, aku tidak bisa mengenali Mingyu dengan baik Wonwoo-ya, dia banyak berubah selama tiga tahun berada disana dan aku benar-benar tidak tau kalau Mingyu itu adalah kekasihmu. Aku salah Wonwoo-ya, aku salah. Aku salah sudah melampiaskan semua kemarahanku pada Soonyoung ke Mingyu, aku salah memilih lelaki yang aku fikir bisa mengertiku, bisa memberiku kebebasan dan memberiku banyak teman, aku salah Wonwoo-ya. Tapi percayalah, bahwa aku tidak mencintai Mingyu, aku hanya merasa nyaman selama dua bulan ini dengan sikap lembut nya Mngyu. Maafkan aku Wonwoo-ya, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf."_ Ucap JIhoon dalam hati. Dan karena lelah menangis, akhirnya ia tertidur dalam pelukan Soonyoung.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Holaaaaa, Boo update hhe  
Maaf, sebenarnya udah lama banget pen update, tapi seketika ga tega gitu pas ngeliat mereka kambek.  
Boo rasa makin kesini makin ngaco nih cerita hhe, maaf iyaaa tidak sesuai dengan songfictnya.

Menurut kalian, dilanjut atau dihapus aja?

Mohon review nya yaaaa.

GOMAWOOOO


	3. Chapter 3

**SALAH**

 **.**

 **Two Shoot or Three Shoot?**

 **.**

 **Songfict(?)**

Entahlah kalian bisa menetukan sendiri ini songfict atau hanya cerita biasa hhe

 **.**

 **Boy X Boy**

 **.**

 **Kwon Soonyoung X Lee Jihoon**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ngh, Soonyoungie? Kau sudah pulang?"_

" _Hmm, kau sudah bangun? Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Soonyoung yang melihat kekasihnya bangun segera mendekatkan dirinya dan mengecup kening Jihoon,_

" _Tidak, kenapa kau cepat sekali?"_

" _Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu terlalu lama sayang, kau sudah merasa labih baik?"_

" _Kepala ku masih sedikit pusing."_

" _Istirahatlah, aku akan mengganti baju."_

" _Temani aku Soonyoungie." Jihoon yang melihat kekasihnya akan beranjak untuk mengganti baju segera mengenggam tangan Soonyoung, ia lagi sakit dan yang ia butuhkan hanya Soonyoung saat ini._

" _Baiklah, cah tidurlah sayang. Semoga kau cepat sembuh." Ucap Soonyoung sambil ikut berbaring disebelah Jihoon, menarik selimut sehingga menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke Jihoon, mengecup kepala Jihoon yang terasa hangat dan mengelus punggung Jihoon._

" _Soonyoungie."_

" _Apa sayang?"_

" _Aniyo. Oiyaa gimana tadi? Wonwoo membawa MIngyu? bagaimana dia sekarang? Apa dia semakin tampan? sayang nya aku tidak bisa ikut dan tidak tau bagaimana perubahan Mingyu saat ini."_

" _Iyaa tadi Wonwoo membawa Mingyu, sekarang ia semakin tinggi, semakin hitam dan yaaa aku akui dia semakin tampan, tapi tetap saja aku yang paling tampan."_

" _eyy percaya diri sekali kau, aku akan lihat dan menilai sendiri siapa yang lebih tampan antara kau dan Mingyu nanti."_

" _Kau meragukan ku? Tentu saja aku yang paling tam—aww sakit Jihoon." Adu Soonyoung yang mendapat cubitan sayang dari Jihoon-nya._

" _Terserah kau, Tuan Kwon." Jawab Jihoon dengan malas_

" _Aku serius sayang, aku yang paling tampan. Dan nanti setelah kau sembuh, kau bisa bertemu langsung dengan Mingyu, sekarang yang penting kau istirahat dan cepat sembuh."_

" _Hmm, gomawo Soonyoungie." Dan dijawab dengan senyuman oleh Soonyoung._

 _Jihoon yang saat itu sedang sakit, tidak bisa ikut berkumpul dengan teman-teman mereka yang saat itu juga Wonwoo membawa Mingyu kekasihnya yang baru kembali dari luar negeri. Jihoon tau Mingyu, tapi Jihoon sudah lupa bagaimana tampang Mingyu saat ini, karena mereka terakhir bertemu dua tahun lalu, Mingyu yang merupakan junior mereka di SMA mengikuti orang tua nya pindah ke luar negeri dan melanjutkan studi nya disana, sekarang Mingyu sudah menyelesaikan kuliah nya dalam waktu hanya dua tahun._

' _Asal kalian tau Mingyu adalah yang paling cerdas diantara kami, jadi iya jangan heran walaupun ia junior ku dan Wonwoo tapi ia sudah lulus kuliah, sekarang ia kembali ke korea untuk Wonwoo dan untuk melanjutkan mencari pekerjaan disini. –Jihoon_

.

.

.

 _Mingyu bekerja di perusahaan Soonyoung. Mingyu yang memang dekat dengan Soonyoung mendapat recommend di perusahaan yang sekarang dikelola oleh Soonyoung sendiri untuk magang, lalu dalam waktu dua bulan, Mingyu sudah diangkat menjadi karyawan karena Soonyoung tidak ingin kehilangan seorang seperti Mingyu yang sangat cerdas._

' _Bukankah itu Jihoon Hyung?' Tanya Mingyu dalam hati saat ia melihat Jihoon tengah jalan dikoridor kantor menuju ruangan Soonyoung._

 _Mingyu tidak mungkin lupa dengan seniornya sekaligus sahabat kekasihnya itu, karena mau bagaimanapun dan selama apapun Mingyu tidak bertemu dengan Jihoon, seniornya itu tidak akan berubah, tetap dengan tubuh mungil nya dan tetap dengan warna rambut yang aneh menurut Mingyu—karena Jihoon selalu mewarnai rambutnya. Jadi setelah dua tahun tidak bertemu dan diacara pertemuan waktu itu Jihoon tidak datang. Well, Mingyu masih dapat mengenali seniornya itu._

 _._

 _BRUK_

" _Ahhh…" Adu nya karena seketika pantat nya sudah bersentuhan dengan lantai._

" _Ahh maaf, maafkan saya tidak memperhatikan jalan, maafkan saya." Mingyu yang saat itu sedang mengecek dokumen untuk diserahkan ke Soonyoung dan tidak memperhatikan jalan dengan baik menabrak seseorang yang berjalan berlawan arah dengannya._

" _Mari saya ban—" Mingyu menghentikan ucapan nya ketika ia berminat membantu seseorang yang baru saja ia tabrak dengan mengulurkan tangannya, dan ketika ia melihat seseorang itu,_

"— _tu, Jihoon Hyung?" MIngyu sedikit berteriak memanggil nama JIhoon, karena tidak percaya seniornya itu ada dihapannya sekarang._

" _Eoh, kau mengenalku?" Jawab Jihoon dengan wajah binggung nya sambil menerima uluran tangan Mingyu dengan canggung._

' _Jihoon Hyung tidak mengenaliku?' Tanya Mingyu dalam hati,_

" _Aku Mingyu, Hyung."_

' _Mingyu? Mingyu kekasih Wonwoo? Iyakah? Tapi sepertinya bukan, Mingyu yang aku kenal tidak setinggi dan ekehm—setampan ini. Apa mungkin bawahan nya Soonyoung? Ahh iyaa benar mungkin bawahannya Soonyoung' ucap Jihoon dalam hati sambil memperhatikan Mingyu._

" _Kau bawahan Soonyoung? Tapi bagaimana kau bisa mengenaliku? Soonyoung cerita tentang diriku padamu?" Jihoon langsung menanyakan itu semua pada Mingyu, karena menurutnya hanya orang-orang terdekat Soonyoung yang tau kalau ia adalah kekasih Soonyoung, Soonyoung sendiri yang bilang seperti itu. Dengan alasan, Soonyoung hanya tidak ingin Jihoon nya merasa tidak nyaman kalau ke kantor Soonyoung._

' _Apa Jihoon Hyung amnesia? Tapi Wonwoo hyung bilang JIhoon Hyung baik-baik saja, dan alasan kemarin tidak datang hanya karena demam. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengenaliku?'_

" _A-ahh iyaa, aku bawahan nya Soonyoung Hyung, dan iya Soonyoung Hyung cerita padaku tentangmu Hyung hehe." Jawab Mingyu canggung dan entah kenapa_ _mulut nya tidak sesuai dengan pikirannya,_ _ia_ _ber_ _bohong dengan menjawab ia adalah bawahan Soonyoung—memang sih, tapi kenapa Mingyu tidak menyadarkan Jihoon atau mengingatkan Jihoon bahwa ia adalah Mingyu? Junior sekaligus kekasih sahabatnya_ _,_ _Wonwoo. Mingyu yang baru kembali dari luar negeri beberapa bulan lalu._

' _Apa aku terlalu banyak berubah sampai Jihoon Hyung tidak ingat aku_ _adalah_ _Mingyu?' . Iya ia memang Mingyu, tapi apa nama Mingyu hanya ada satu di Korea? Tidak kan?._

" _Ohh seperti itu, maaf sudah menabrakmu aku sedang buru-buru. Kau ingin ke ruangan Soonyoung? Aku harus pergi, sekali_ _lagi_ _aku minta maaf Mingyu-ssi, sampai jumpa." Jihoon sedikit membungkukan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih diam ditempatnya. Sampai ia sadar bahwa JIhoon sudah benar-benar pergi dari hadapannya._

" _Ahh iyaa Hyung, sampai jumpa." Jawab Mingyu juga membungkukan sedikit badannya, walaupun dihadapannya sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa dan segera berjalan ke ruangan Soonyoung dengan_ _banyak pertanyaan yang sekarang bersarang di otaknya_ _._

' _aku harus tanyakan ini pada Soonyoung Hyung dan Wonwoo Hyung'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah insiden_ _'_ _tabrakan_ _'_ _antara Jihoon dan Mingyu beberapa Minggu yang lalu, entah mengapa Jihoon jadi sering bertemu dengan MIngyu secara tidak sengaja. Dari pertemuan yang secara tidak sengaja itu mereka jadi sering ngobrol sedikit tentang pekerjaan Mingyu atau masalah kuliah Jihoon. Mingyu yang tau kalau Jihoon benar-benar tidak ingat dengannya terus berbohong sampai pada Jihoon menyatakan bahwa ia butuh seseorang yang bisa membantunya menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Soonyoung dan Jihoon langsung meminta Mingyu untuk menjadi orang tersebut. Jihoon hanya merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Mingyu disampingnya sampai kegundahan dan keraguan hati Jihoon seolah hilang kalau sedang bersama Mingyu, dan Mingyu yang kaget setengah mati dengan Jihoon yang seperti itu bercerita pada Soonyoung, tapi lebih kaget lagi ketika Soonyoung meminta Mingyu untuk menuruti kemauan Jihoon. Mingyu sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan pasangan ini, selama ini Soonyoung selalu bercerita tentang hubungannya ke Mingyu meskipun mereka berjarak jauh, tapi malasah satu ini baik Soonyoung maupun JIhoon sama-sama tidak ada yang mau bercerita padanya, dan pada akhirnya Mingyu menerima Jihoon untuk menjadi orang tersebut, Mingyu pikir mungkin nanti selama berjalan nya waktu Jihoon akan bercerita padanya._

 _Di kampus pun baik Jihoon dan Wonwoo terlihat seperti biasa, Jihoon selalu lupa saat ingin bertanya tentang Mingyu pada Wonwoo karena mereka sibuk dengan tugas kuliah dan berbagai organisasi yang mereka jalani. Jadi Jihoon pikir Mingyu'nya' bukan Mingyu kekasih Wonwoo._

 _Dan untuk Mingyu sendiri, ia tidak pernah menanyakan alasan kenapa Jihoon tidak ingat padanya baik kepada Soonyoung maupun kepada Wonwoo, kalau sudah dihadapan Soonyoung yang ada difikiran lelaki itu hanya pekerjaan dan kalau sudah dihadapan Wonwoo yang ada difikiran Mingyu hanyalah kekasihnya itu. Entahlah ini semua apa namanya? Yang jelas, baik Mingyu dan Jihoon benar-benar hanya dipertemukan dibelakang kekasih mereka masing-masing._

.

.

.

"Jihoon-ah"

"Hmm?"

"Kau melamun? Ayo kita berangkat."

"t-tapi Soonyoung-ah." Jihoon mencegah tangan Soonyoung yang sudah ingin jalan.

"Tidak perlu takut, ada aku Jihoon-ah. Kita hanya perlu menjelaskan ini semua dan aku yakin Wonwoo bisa mengerti ini." Soonyoung tau Jihoon-nya tengah takut, jadi ia mencoba sedikit memberi ketenangan pada Jihoon, namun bukannya tenang Jihoon malah semakin menciut di depan Soonyoung. Dan Soonyoung yang melihat itu segera membawa Jihoon ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tenanglah sayang, kita lewati ini bersama."

Dan akhirnya selama perjalanan Jihoon duduk dengan gelisah di sebelah Soonyoung.

.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang sudah sampai lebih dulu menunggu Jihoon dan Soonyoung dalam diam. Mingyu sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Wonwoo dan tentu sebagai kekasih Wonwoo marah dan sangat kecewa dengan kekasih dan sahabatnya, bagaimana mereka bisa melakukan ini semua dibelakangnya? Wonwoo benar-benar kecewa sampai mendiamkan Mingyu selama satu minggu, sampai akhirnya Wonwoo bisa memaafkan Mingyu karena ia juga masih belum tau apa alasan Jihoon dan Soonyoung melakukan ini. Wonwoo menuntut penjelasan sejelas-jelasnya pada pasangan SoonHoon ketika mereka sampai nanti.

"Mingyu-ya, Wonwoo-ya." Itu Soonyoung yang baru sampai dengan JIhoon yang jalan dibelakangnya dengan menunduk.

"Oh Hyung." Jawab Mingyu

"Kalian sudah lama menunggu?" basa-basi Soonyoung

"Bisakah langsung ke pembicaraan Soonyoung-ah?" Itu Wonwoo yang langsung _to the point._ Jujur ia tidak sanggup melihat Jihoon yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk, ia kasihan melihat sahabatnya seperti itu, tapi ia masih merasa kecewa dengan semuanya.

"Baik. Sebelumnya aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu Wonwoo-ya, aku memang yang menyuruh Mingyu untuk melakukan ini semua. Jihoon benar-benar tidak menyadari bahwa Mingyu yang selama ini ada disampingnya adalah Mingyu kekasihmu, kau bisa lihat sendiri bagaimana perubahan Mingyu apalagi waktu acara itu Jihoon tidak datang ditambah selama ini kita belum berkumpul lagi karena kesibukkan masing-masing, jadi saat bertemu di kantorku, ia mengenal Mingyu sebagai sosok lain, hanya sebagai bawahan ku. Dan Mingyu juga binggung dengan Jihoon yang tidak mengenalinya, jadi ia membenarkan bahwa ia hanya bawahanku tanpa menjelaskan siapa Mingyu sebenarnya."

Setelah Soonyoung bicara seperti itu, Wonwoo langsung menatap Mingyu yang berada disebelahnya dengan wajah datar.

"Dengarkanlah dulu penjelasan Soonyoung Hyung." Mingyu menjawab setelah mendapat pandangan seperti itu dari kekasihnya.

"Kami bertengkar dua bulan lalu. Dengan bodohnya aku meragukan cinta Jihoon saat itu dan lebih bodohnya aku bertanya apakah Jihoon sudah bosan dengan hubungan ini? apakah Jihoon sudah mendapatkan lelaki lain di luar sana? Lalu Jihoon menjawab iya, dia sudah mendapatkan lelaki lain. tentu saja aku tidak percaya, kau sebagai sahabatnya juga pasti tau bagaimana JIhoon, tapi setelah aku melihat dia mulai dekat dengan Mingyu dengan identitas 'hanya sebagai bawahanku', dan Mingyu yang menceritakan semua nya padaku bagaimana Jihoon bersikap membuatku sadar, perkataan Jihoon benar. Aku sangat sadar Jihoon melakukan semua ini karena perkataanku juga, aku benar-benar minta maaf Wonwoo-ya."

"Bisakah kau juga harus menjelaskan ini semua JIhoon-ah?" Pertanyaan Wonwoo membuat Jihoon langsung mengangkat kepala nya dan bertemu pandang dengan Wonwoo yang terlihat sangat kecewa. Rupanya Wonwoo belum puas dengan penjelasan Soonyoung barusan.

"A-aku, Wonwoo-ya aku,,," JIhoon tak kuasa bersuara. Dan Soonyoung yang disebelahnya segera mengenggam tangan Jihoon dan meyakinkan Jihoon untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Aku minta maaf Wonwoo-ya, aku salah. Aku pikir dengan berbohong pada Soonyoung kalau aku sudah mendapatkan lelaki lain bisa meruntuhkan egonya tapi ternyata salah, aku benar-benar menemukan lelaki itu." Jihoon masih menjelaskan dengan wajah menunduk.

"Jadi ini yang terjadi dibelakangku selama dua bulan? Kau Jihoon yang selalu pulang lebih dulu dengan alasan punya urusan lain, dan kau Mingyu yang selalu beralasan sibuk di kantor? Tapi ternyata kalian malah sibuk berkencan dibelakangku? Wah, apa aku terlihat sangat bodoh saat ini?" Tidak pernah sedikitpun masalah ini terlintas dipikiran Wonwoo, yang ia tau hanya Jihoon dengan urusan lain dan Mingyu yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Hyung, aku juga minta maaf dengan sangat, mungkin kau sudah bosan mendengar kata maaf ku, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud bermain dibelakangmu dan aku tidak berkencan dengan Jihoon Hyung, kami hanya akan bertemu setelah Jihoon Hyung selesai kuliah dan sedikit bercerita tentang keseharian kami. Hanya itu Hyung."

"Hanya itu? Hanya itu Mingyu? Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan semua ini. Dan kalian berdua, apa sebenarnya masalah kalian sampai mengorbankan aku seperti ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengajak Jihoon menikah, tapi ia belum siap."

"MWO?" Jawab Mingyu dan Wonwoo bareng.

"Apa Hyung?" Mingyu rasa telinga nya sedikit bermasalah.

"Iyaa, aku sudah berulang kali mengajak Jihoon menikah, dan berkali-kali juga aku ditolak dengan alasan ia belum siap. Setiap kita membicarakan tentang pernikahan selalu bertengkar tapi aku rasa ini pertengkaran kami yang paling hebat. Sampai seorang Jihoon bisa mendapatkan lelaki lain karena perkataan bodoh ku."

"Kalian gila?" Wonwoo membentak mereka berdua.

"Hyung, apa perkataan Soonyoung Hyung benar?" tanya Mingyu pada Jihoon.

Dan hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Jihoon.

"Yak, apa aku benar-benar sahabatmu? Apa yang membuatmu merahasiakan ini dari kami? Kau mendiamkan aku dan Jeonghan Hyung dikampus, kau anggap apa aku ini? Jawab aku Lee Jihoon!" bentak Wonwoo pada Jihoon, sungguh tidak habis fikir Wonwoo dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Hyung, jangan membentak Jihoon Hyung." Mingyu yang ada disebelah Wonwoo mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

"Apa? Kau ingin membela Jihoon?" dengan seketika Mingyu menciut melihat kekasihnya juga ikutan membentaknya. Soonyoung yang disebelah Jihoon hanya diam memandangi kedua bersahabat itu, ia juga baru tau kalau Jihoon sampai mendiamkan Wonwoo dan Jeonghan Hyung dikampus.

"Aku... aku hanya tidak ingin masalah kali ini mendapat campur tangan banyak orang, ini masalah serius untukku dan aku hanya ingin memikirkannya sendiri. Aku ingin memantapkan hatiku untuk menerima ajakkan Soonyoung menikah, aku juga tidak menceritakan ini semua kepada kedua orang tuaku, mereka tau kalau Soonyoung ingin menikahiku dan mereka sudah merestui tapi aku tidak cerita tentang kegundahan hatiku pada mereka. Aku tidak bisa membagi masalah ini dengan kalian, aku minta maaf."

"Aku tentu saja mau menikah dengan Soonyoung tapi aku rasa ini belum saatnya, aku belum siap untuk kehilangan kebebasanku, kau tau bagaimana protect nya Soonyoung padaku. Aku hanya belum bisa membayangkan bagaimana terkurungnya aku saat sudah menikah nanti, aku masih kuliah dan banyak organisasi yang aku lakukan, kalau aku menikah bagaimana dengan semua itu? Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan semuanya."

"Tapi aku sadar, semakin lama hubungan ini perlu suatu kejelasan. Aku dan Soonyoung tidak bisa seperti ini terus, kejadian kemarin membuatku sadar kalau memang tidak ada lelaki lain yang bisa menggantikan Soonyoung, dan aku juga tidak bisa terus menerus menolak Soonyoung."

"Soonyoung-ah, aku minta maaf." Tutup Jihoon dengan memandang Soonyoung dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia merasa sangat bersalah pada lelaki disampingnya ini, ia merasa tidak bersyukur mendapatkan Soonyoung yang bisa menerima ia dengan keadaan apapun dan bertahan sampai saat ini walaupun banyak perbuatan Jihoon yang pasti menyakitkan Soonyoung terutama kejadian kemarin.

"Aku memaafkanmu." Jawab Soonyoung sambil mengecup kening Jihoon, ia tidak akan banyak bicara disini karena ia tau Jihoon masih ingin bicara dengan Wonwoo.

"Hyung, bagaimana bisa kau seperti itu? Kau harusnya cerita padaku, selama ini saat jauh pun kau selalu bercerita tentang hubungan kalian berdua padaku, kenapa saat disini kau malah tidak bercerita langsung padaku? Apa aku harus jauh dulu baru kau mau bercerita kepadaku?" Mingyu tidak terima karena Soonyoung juga tidak cerita masalah ini padanya.

"Seperti yang dibilang Jihoon tadi, masalah ini masih tahap bagi kami berdua untuk merenung, terutama aku, apakah aku benar-benar sudah siap untuk menjadi kepala rumah tangga? Apa aku sudah siap menanggung tanggung jawab yang lebih besar lagi? Ada sekali banyak hal yang harus aku sendiri renungkan Mingyu-ya, jadi maaf kalau aku tidak bisa menceritakan ini padamu." Jelas Soonyoung

"Jihoon-ah." Panggil Wonwoo, ia merasa bersalah sudah membentak sahabat mungil nya itu, ia tidak tau masalah yang sedang dialami Jihoon kali ini berhubungan dengan hidup Jihoon kedepannya.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf Wonwoo-ya, aku yang salah dan aku berjanji kedepannya aku akan menceritakan apapun kepadamu dan Jeonghan Hyung. Ahh aku harus minta maaf pada Jeonghan Hyung karena sempat mendiamkannya dikampus." Jihoon sudah bisa tersenyum saat mengatakan ini.

"Kau ini, aku tidak tega tau marah-marah padamu, awas saja sampai kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi." Tanggap Wonwoo sambil berjalan kehadapan Jihoon dan langsung memeluk Jihoon dengan erat. Ia sangat menyayangi sahabatnya ini.

"Dan Mingyu-ya, aku minta maaf karena benar-benar tidak mengenalimu, kau benar-benar berubah menjadi semakin tinggi dan semakin tampan—ahh sakit Wonwoo-ya." Jihoon mendapat cubitan saat melepaskan pelukannya dari Wonwoo.

"Jangan katakan seperti itu, atau aku akan marah lagi denganmu." Ancam Wonwoo dengan wajah ditekuk dan membuat Jihoon tidak tahan untuk kembali memeluk sahabatnya lagi.

.

.

.

"Gimana Jihoon-ah?"

"Hahh? A-apanya bu?" Jihoon melamun ternyata.

PUK

"kau ini, jauh-jauh datang ke Busan hanya untuk melamun? Bagaimana kau sudah mau menikah?" Ibu Jihoon langsung menepuk punggung Jihoon karena kesal Jihoon sedari tadi ditanya malah melamun.

"Sakit ibu, apa aku jauh-jauh datang ke Busan hanya untuk mendapatkan pukulan dari ibu?"

"Aishh anak ini."

"Sudahlah _yeobo_ , Jihoon. Kalian kalau bertemu tidak pernah akur." Akhirnya Tn. Lee angkat bicara setelah pusing mendengar keributan kecil dari anak dan istrinya.

"Dan kau Jihoon, kau tega mendiamkan calon suamimu?"

"Ayah!" Jihoon malu-malu

"Jadi bagaimana Jihoon-ah?" Kali ini Tn. Lee yang bertanya

Jihoon sengaja mengajak Soonyoung untuk ke Busan menemui kedua orang tuanya. Jihoon sudah tidak ingin menyakiti Soonyoung lagi, ia sudah memikirkan ini beratus bahkan ribuan kali—sebenarnya Jihoon sudah tidak perlu memikirkan ini lagi tapi tetap saja Jihoon tidak hanya memikirkan hanya untuk saat ini, tapi ia juga memikirkan untuk kehidupan kedepannya.

"Aku terima ayah, ibu. Aku sadar kalau seharusnya inilah yang aku lakukan dari awal Soonyoung mengajak aku menikah tapi aku masih saja mementingkan diriku sendiri, aku salah karena sudah melakukan hal bodoh seperti kemarin, aku salah sudah menyakiti Soonyoung, aku salah tidak bersyukur pada Tuhan karena sudah mengirim lelaki seperti Soonyoung padaku, aku salah ayah ibu. Aku minta maaf." Jihoon sudah menjelaskan semua pada kedua orang tuanya, Ny. Lee tentu saja marah karena Jihoon tidak terbuka dengan mereka, tapi Soonyoung ikut menjelaskan kalau pada waktu itu adalah masa dimana ia dan Jihoon benar-benar harus memikirkan kembali apakah ini semua sudah waktunya untuk mereka berdua.

"Jadi kapan acaranya akan diadakan Soonyoung? Apa orang tuamu sudah tau tentang ini?" Tn. Lee bertanya

"Segala keperluan mulai dari tanggal dan hari pernikahan, busana pengantin, dan dekorasi tempat aku serahkan segalanya pada Jihoon, Jihoon yang akan memilih ayah, dan orang tuaku sudah tau lebih lama daripada kalian, salahkan saja Jihoon yang tidak mau memberitahu kalian."

"Kau membuatku terharu dan jengkel disaat bersamaan Kwon." Jawab Jihoon sambil mendelik tajam kearah Soonyoung

PUK

"Jangan salahkan Soonyoung, kaulah yang salah karena tidak memberitahu kami." Ny. Lee rupanya berpihak pada Soonyoung untuk menjahili Jihoon

"Ibu! Sebenarnya siapa anakmu? Kau berpihak pada Soonyoung?" Jawab Jihoon kesal

"Sudahlah, kalian ini." Tn. Lee hanya bisa tersenyum melihat ketiga orang tersebut, tidak terasa bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan melepaskan putra kesayangannya. Awalnya Tn. Lee khawatir bahwa tidak ada yang mau dekat dengan Jihoon karena sikap tertutupnya dia, tapi setelah 3 tahun ini ia merasa bahagia akan hadirnya Soonyoung di kehidupan anaknya, ia sempat meragukan Soonyoung untuk bisa membahagiakan anaknya, tapi sekarang ia percaya pada Soonyoung bahwa ia pasti bisa membuat Jihoon bahagia.

.

.

.

"Soonyoung-ah"

"Apa sayang?" Soonyoung menoleh

"Aku minta maaf."

"Untuk?" seingat Soonyoung seharian ini Jihoon tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun

"Untuk waktu itu, aku dan Mingyu..." Ahhh rupanya Jihoon masih merasa bersalah akan hal tesebut.

"hmm?" Soonyoung tidak mengerti kenapa Jihoon masih membahas masalah itu

"Aku benar-benar bodoh, aku salah..."

CUP

"Yak! Kenapa menciumku?"

"Aku akan menciummu supaya kau berhenti membahas tentang hal itu lagi."

"Tapi tetap saja, entah seberapa banyak aku minta maaf dan kau memaafkanku aku masih saja merasa salah—"

CUP

"Yak!"

"Kwon Jihoon dengar, itu memang hal terbodoh yang pernah kita lakukan, aku tidak memintamu untuk melupakan kejadian tersebut, tapi buatlah itu menjadi pelajaran untuk kita. Kita sudah menikah sayang, untuk apalagi kau merasa bersalah pada suamimu sendiri? Sedangkan aku menganggap itu hanya salah satu warna gelap yang pernah menghiasi dikehidupan percintaan kita dulu. Yang penting kedepannya apapun yang terjadi kita harus bisa melewatinya bersama."

"Aku mencintaimu Kwon Soonyoung."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Kwon Jihoon."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Aaaaaaa apa ini? Semoga tidak mengecewakan iyaa teman akhir ceritanya kaya gini.  
Boo minta maaf yang sebesar-besar nya pada para readers, untuk chap terakhir ini lama sekaliii...  
banyak hal yang terjadi selama ini, dan Boo merasa dihantui kalian kalo ga selesaiin chap terakhir ini hehe

Untuk para review terima kasih yang tidak bisa Boo sebutkan satu persatu karena sudah mau membaca dan mengomentari bagaimana cerita yang Boo buat, karena kalian Boo sekuat tenaga menyelesaikan ini hehehe

Sekali lagi maaf karena ini begitu lama dan terima kasih semuanya!

Sampai bertemu dicerita selanjutnya...


End file.
